


Home

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Keep the nightmares out, give me mouth to mouth,I can't live without you, take me to your house -Daughter





	

**Drinking**. It's bitter and the air around you is oddly refreshing. Cigarette smoke and BBQ smoke. It's night and it's wonderfully breezy. The glass in your hand is empty but you hold it to your lips idly. It's your seventh one and you're somewhat full but not ready to stop. You are a light weight, you are a calm drunk. This is how you unwind on Saturday nights if you aren't home doing something else.

 

You've lost alot this year, you've changed so much within a span of six months. You ask for another because you're thinking about the things that made you come here in the first place.

 

A tinge of sorrow peaks and the bartender couldn't be fast enough-- neither could your fingers, pinching at the delicate neck of the filled glass.

 

You don't know you're being watched by familiar eyes. The music vibrating against the air is soft and easily drowns out calm foot steps. When a warm hand touches your shoulder, your top teeth accidently bump the glass but it doesn't hurt.

 

The glass is set down as you turn your head slowly. He sits next to you, eyes reading and mouth not quite a smile and not quite a frown. You aren't overly happy to see this man, but your breath shallows. 

 

His eyes narrow. You look different. Tired? Maybe. 

 

You cut your eyes and pick up your glass again. Unfortunately, it's empty.

 

Before you put down your glass, he's calling the bartender over, his eyes flash to you and back to the server-- he tells him what he wants and tells him what to get you. _Lucky guess_.

 

You rest your cheek in your hand, suddenly feeling self conscious and alittle sour. You still haven't gotten over him, haven't slept as good. 

 

But that was mid last year. You were finally getting it together. Someone up there must hate you. 

 

His hand touches yours, it's larger and firm-- _so warm and comforting, gentle, genuine, everything you needed._.

 

Maybe it's the alcohol because you start to tear up in moments.

 

"Take me home."

 

Your heart is in your throat, he kisses you. It's soft and makes your legs weak. No deeper. His lips linger before he kisses your temple and he just holds you. You are caught between him and the wall. His nose in your hair, he's taller. He holds you alittle tighter. You weeze, body vibrating and trembling as you cry.

 

Sometimes you second guess yourself and there's no one to hold you.

 

You're second guessing now, but someone's here to hold you. 

 

You feel the need to push him away, but it's hard. He smells the same. He smells heavenly, the same cologne he's always worn. You've never seen the bottle.

 

"I missed you." _And you missed his voice_.

 

Your fingers tightening on his clothing, you bury your face in his chest.

 

There's so much to talk about, but you don't want to bring up any of it.


End file.
